Seamus Marandus
"In me, the monster and hunter are one." '' ''- Seamus Marandus II Seamus Marandus II (born Seamus Adrian Marandus the Second, 18th of April, 1984 L.A.C.) is a Tirasian knighted monster hunter and current Patriarch of the House of Marandus. He is also a High Commander of the Waycrest Guard and an Inquisitor of the Order of Embers. Seamus currently lords over the snowy mountain side fortress of Eldreave Keep, commanding the Seventh Battalion against the Heartsbane Coven and their Drust allies. Having hunted monsters all around Azeroth, many noble houses turn to him to take care of problems that they are having within their lands and cities and he is glad to help out. Appearance Seamus is a massive man of 7'2" with a rather large amount of muscle befitting a cunning man of Kul Tiras. His thick skin is hardened by years of working and fighting, making his skin harder to pierce. His body is covered in scars from his years of hunting monsters and protecting the people of Drustvar, one scar in particular travels long and deep across his right eye from his forehead to chin. Thin short salt and pepper hair sits atop this man's head, often cropped up with gel. Seamus has been called a 'ruggedly handsome man' with a perfectly shaped mustache, mutton chops and soul patch. History Childhood Seamus Adrian Marandus II was born on a frigid April night. The north winds pounded up against the stone walls and whistled through the archways and open windows of Eldreave creating a haunting howling that echoed throughout the entire keep. As the first born son to Albert and Alyssa Marandus, he was named in honor of his Great Grandfather, Seamus 'The Red Talon' Marandus, a famous monster hunter who is best known for slaying the horrific Sea Hag known as Agertha the Wailing. Seamus was 7 when his sister, Katheryn was born into the world. The moment he saw her he was in awe, how could he be so lucky to have a baby sister. From that day forth he grew a protective bond with his sister, not letting anything or anyone harm her. When his little brother Pyris was born he was jealous of all the attention that was given to him and he would constantly bug his little brother. Adolescence Seamus was a rebellious teen and would often pull pranks on his sister and younger brother. Adulthood (( A LOT more to come )) Personality Always aware of his surroundings, he is usually searching for a particular type of person and will break off conversations with another to follow that person. He is a kind man when you find him in a place that he knows holds no danger, if he senses that danger might be close he puts on a mean and angered face to show he is not weak. He is a man with a great appetite and tolerance to alcohol. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:House of Marandus Category:Knights Category:Order of Embers